


The Plan

by lost_in_a_nebula



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_nebula/pseuds/lost_in_a_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to talk to Peter about the worst circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

“Peter, you know what we do,”

“Dad, I’ve known for ages.”

“I know, I’m trying to tell you something, don’t interrupt.”

“Sorry.”

“Okay. Peter, you know what we do. And there’s always a risk that something could happen to us.”

“Dad, don’t,”

“Yes, Peter, it’s something we need to address.”

“If you die, I’ll go live with Uncle Bruce; I thought that was the plan?”

“I know, Peter, but now you’re older it’s not just your accommodation we need to sort. I think you’re old enough that you could take over the company if I die.”

“But what about Aunty Pepper?”

“Aunty Pepper will need help. And someone will need to keep inventing.”

“I’m nothing on you Dad.”

“You could be so much more. You understand what I do.”

“But I couldn’t create anything else.”

“You could Peter. You would, you’d be great.”

“Pop, I couldn’t. Guys, I really don’t like this conversation.” Peter looking between his parents; Steve looked reluctant to have the conversation, so had remained mostly quiet.

“There’s not just the company to maintain, there’s our wills and all the others details of the Avengers. You’d have to do a lot of the paper work for us.”

“You won’t both go at the same time, will you?”

“We’ve got to cover all possibilities, Pete.”

“No, I don’t want to. Can’t Uncle Phil sort this? I don’t want to, no.” Peter began to well up – he may be a mature 14 year old boy but no man would wish to discuss the death of both his fathers’.

“It’s okay Pete,” Steve tried to reason with him.

“No! I don’t want to be left with all this responsibility when you die, I want to mourn, I- I don’t want to think about what I’ll do when you die. I don’t want you to die.” Peter argued; standing and slamming his hands on the table.

“Peter, it’s okay, calm down.”

“I don’t want to calm down. Why are we talking about this? I have a history test tomorrow, I went on a date last night, I worry about things I shouldn’t worry about but I don’t want to talk about my dad’s superhero deaths.”

“Peter, it’s okay. We’re here, we’re safe, and nothing’s going to happen.” Steve pulled him into a hug, putting his hand on the back of his head as he wrapped his arm round his Papa’s waist and sobbed into his chest.

“I don’t want you to die.” He whispered.

“Shush, shush, we won’t die, Peter, not anytime soon.” Steve whispered. Tony wrapped his arm round the both of them.

“I don’t want to talk about it again, okay? No more- no.” Peter sobbed – he hadn’t cried so fully in years but they’d made him thing about thinks he’d never wanted to; made him picture things he’d never wanted to imagine.

“We’ll never talk about it again. We’ll organise it with someone, _anyone_ else okay Pete? We’ll be here as long as you need us.” Tony rubbed his back, placing his opposite hand on Steve’s hip.

It was almost three minutes later when Peter pulled away, wiping his nose and rubbing his eyes, muttering ‘I’ve got homework’ and scampering away to his room, unlikely to actually do any homework.

“That didn’t go quite as I’d planned.” Tony slumped back in the chair and lay his head on the table – he shouldn’t have talked to Peter about something so big while he was still so young.

“He reacted as we expected him to.”

“He’s not been that upset since he fell out with Wade in 4th grade.”

“He was more upset then – he cried for 3 days until they made up.”

“Wade was trying to be cool but came round with a new X-Box game for them to play.” Tony chuckled.

“But he’ll be okay. He’s knows we’re okay, he just worries. I’ll take him a hot chocolate in 20 minutes and talk to him.” Steve shrugged, turning on the kettle to make himself a coffee.

“You’re such a good father.”

“So are you Tony.”


End file.
